


trying out something new

by myriadus



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, Edging, Kink Discovery, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadus/pseuds/myriadus
Summary: Aleks learns the hard way that James absolutely takes what he says on Amazon Prime Time seriously.





	trying out something new

**Author's Note:**

> ...i have no excuse. this is for you, anon. ♥
> 
> uhhhh here's my [tumblr](http://myriadus.tumblr.com)? /o/

Like, all things considered? Aleks should have seen this one coming.

He’s learned to be suspicious of any good thing James does when the actual cameras are rolling because, well, it’s _James._ It’s just not mentally sound to assume that when James says he has something for Aleks and Asher or Trevor’s got a camera on him, it’s out of the goodness of his heart. No, it means Aleks is about to get fucking memed on.

But James, at his core, _is_ a good person, so when he takes Aleks out for dinner a few days after they film Amazon he’s honestly not expecting anything. Why would he? They’ve gone out for dinner before, and Aleks never says no to a free meal. They laugh and joke around and eat and Aleks thinks nothing of it. It’s not out of line with things they _usually_ do, and Aleks figures the night is going to end in fucking, so it’s a win-win. James, good food, sex, what more could a guy want?

He’s a _god_ damn fool.

They tumble into bed together afterwards as soon as they get home, sharing kisses and giggles, and Aleks feels warm and full and happy. He also feels like a pimply, horny teenager with a brand spanking new boyfriend, maybe, but he’s happy. James is a solid weight on top of him, heavy when he lays down over Aleks and takes his face in his hands, kisses him until Aleks tries to arch into it. James full-on giggles right into his mouth, his hands so nice where they’re cupping his face and tilting him up gently to deepen the kiss, and when they break apart again Aleks sighs happily.

“I got you something,” James says against his lips, presses another kiss there, then another one. Aleks hums, tries to chase after his mouth when James pulls away. James’s hair is still pulled back but there’s a couple of pieces that have gotten loose somewhere along the way, and they hang to frame his reddened face.

“Okay,” he says, tugs on one of those loose curls when James doesn’t move.

“Don’t…” James hesitates, kisses him again. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

That gives him pause, and Aleks thumps his head back against the pillows, pulls a bit of a face.

“Why would I freak out?”

James makes a weird face right back at him and pulls away, shuffles around while Aleks sighs overdramatically and starts picking at the hem of his shirt. They barely got to making out, which he’s a bit disappointed about, but then the mattress bounces as James sits back down and he’s being kissed again. This time it’s a little deeper, James’s tongue pressing into his mouth and it’s such a sudden twist from relatively chaste to _dirty_ that Aleks moans before he can stop himself. There’s heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he swallows hard when James pulls away again and presses a little box into his hands.

Aleks sits up, stares down at it for a moment until color rises in his cheeks and he looks up to glare a little.

“Dude.” He holds up the box, forces a grinning James to face his depravity before he lowers it again, stares the label like it’s going to change if he rereads it hard enough. “A fucking cock ring?”

“You said,” James starts, and points at him, “you said I had to take you out on a date first, which I did, and now I wanna try it.”

“I said to take me on a fucking date if you were gonna _speak to me like that,_ James, Jesus Christ,” Aleks says quickly, turning the box over in his hands. He’s going to die early from spending his life with James, he fucking knows it. “Holy shit, dude, where did you even get this?”

“Where did I get it,” James scoffs. “This is _Los Angeles,_ Aleksandr. I got it from a sex store. A very nice sex store,” he adds hurriedly, when Aleks looks up at him in horror. “No, it was a nice—it was clean, I promise. Totally no STDs or anything. Windows and, and nice ladies who help you find what you’re looking for. A whole fucking wall of dildos, man.”

“Stop talking,” Aleks says over him, reads the label again. “Dude, seriously. Stop.”

James, shockingly, obediently falls silent as Aleks stares at the box in his hands. The packaging is proudly boasting that it’s made with silicone, with some instructions on the back that he can’t bring himself to fully read. It’s just a light blue color, and it looks innocent enough, but Aleks fucking _knows_ this kind of shit shows up in porn a lot and while he’s a solid fan of sex with James, he doesn’t really know where he stands on, on bondage and shit. They’re still working up to heavier stuff.

“I thought we could, you know.” James shifts on the bed, and his voice is smaller than usual. “...try it out.”

“Try it out on _me,_ ” Aleks mutters, turns the box over again. But the thought of it is sort of making his stomach twist and turn in a weird way, one he wasn’t expecting. He doesn’t know a lot about cock rings, to be entirely fair, but he also didn’t know a lot about a _lot_ of the things he and James ended up doing over the years, so. He runs his finger over the plastic encasing the ring from inside the box, pictures it on _him_ and sort of… shudders a bit, at the thought of it.

Oh.

“You’re so fucking weird,” he says, and shoves the box against James’s chest. James looks crestfallen. “Dude, just. Open this up or, or whatever.”

It takes a second for the words to hit, but then James splits into a huge grin. Immediately he’s tugging at the packaging, pulling the tab out of the top of the box and pulling the plastic out. He looks like a kid on Christmas, which is _wrong,_ and Aleks wrinkles his nose as James works the ring out from between the two molded sheets of plastic encasing it. He holds his hand out and James promptly drops the ring into his palm, lets him rub his thumbs against it. It’s soft, and seems pliable. He’s not sure how much he wants it on his dick but when he gives it a test pull it stretches and makes him feel hot all over.

“Dude, I feel weird about this,” he admits, and hands it back to James. “Can’t we, I dunno, make out or something, get me in the mood before I’m, like, suffocating my cock to death?”

James scoffs at him.

“Come on, man. I looked it up on Google, you’re gonna be fine.” He swipes all the extra garbage off the bed and Aleks listens to how it clatters together on the carpet. “Can’t be rocking a chubby when we put it on, though, that’s not how it works.” He turns those big, brown, soulful doe eyes on Aleks, and Aleks wrinkles his nose at him. “You gonna trust me?”

“No,” Aleks says immediately, but lays back when James prompts him, kisses him again to calm him down. There’s a lot of anxiety that’s creeping up, settling thick in his throat and making him swallow hard, but James just settles overtop of him again and kisses him until it starts to dissipate. Yeah, he doesn’t trust James with a lot of shit, that’s true, but James has never once made him do anything in bed he didn’t want to. If he said he wanted to stop, he has no doubt in his mind that James would stop instantly, and that is a comfort.

James must’ve put the ring off to the side somewhere on the bed because his hands are back on Aleks’s face, thumbs running up and down his cheeks before he starts to slide his hands down farther as he presses another longer, deeper kiss to Aleks’s lips. Aleks almost greedily responds, slots their mouths together as James’s hands start to pick at the buttons on his shirt, open it up to make room for more kisses as soon as James pulls away. Aleks makes an unhappy noise, wanting to make out some more, but James’s teeth graze over a nipple and he can’t pretend that he’s complaining all that much about it.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and helpfully lifts his hips off the bed as James undoes his pants, pulls them down and tosses them somewhere in the room to join the rest of the crap on the floor. He’s just in his boxer briefs now, shirt fanned out underneath him, and James is looking at him with such a sudden hunger that more heat pools between his legs and makes him look away.

“Dude, stop,” he mumbles, and he can hear James chuckling as he reaches over him, rustles around in their side table for their lube. The way he’s stretched out pulls at his shirt and reveals a strip of tanned skin, dark curls that dip from his bellybutton into his waistband, still a little bit of fat there that won’t go away. Aleks leans up on his hands and nips at it, just to hear James squawk at him.

“ _Aleks!_ ”

“You’re putting a plastic ring around my dick,” Aleks reminds him immediately, and James huffs at him as he sits back down on the bed between Aleks’s spread knees. “I can do what I want.”

“Silicone,” James says, enunciates each syllable, and Aleks rolls his eyes and lays back. He still feels nervous, but James’s hot breath on his clothed dick makes him inhale too sharply, has his hand snapping out to find the back of James’s head.

“I thought,” he tries, has to swallow first, “I thought you said—”

“I’m having a little bit of fun first, Aleks,” James says smugly, presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Aleks absolutely does not whine, because it’s still too fucking early for that, and he’ll take that with him to the grave. It’s absolutely not fair of James to say oh, oh you can’t get _hard,_ Aleksandr, and then immediately blow on his dick like it’s no big thing. James trails his lips along his thigh again, wet and dragging against his skin until Aleks is shaking a little.

“Dude, that whole fucking _can’t have an erection_ thing, that’s not gonna happen if you keep this shit up,” Aleks finally says shakily, and he’s rewarded with James’s bright laughter, rewarded with James pulling away and giving him a light slap on one leg. Surprisingly he has nothing to say to that, and instead just gently tugs at Aleks’s underwear, makes an appreciative noise when Aleks lifts his hips to help.

Suddenly being out in the open, nothing more than his sleeves and his shirt fanned underneath him, makes Aleks have to take a breath. He runs a hand through his hair, jolts when James presses a kiss to his stomach.

“Okay?” James asks him, and maybe it would be a lot more innocent if he wasn’t right over Aleks’s dick, which somehow blessedly… mostly soft, though James seems to be doing his best to change that. “You feel ready?”

“No,” Aleks says again, but takes a deep breath. “Just, just don’t be… weird, about it?”

James chuckles at him, but doesn’t say anything to that. Instead Aleks hears the pop of the lube cap, louder than usual in his ears, and he can’t help but start talking.

“What do you have to do?” he asks, and James sounds distracted when he answers.

“Gotta be lubed up, you don’t want this motherfucker on your dick dry,” he says, and the sounds of it are kind of gross. Aleks takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. The touch of James’s wet hands on his junk sort of startle him and he grunts, runs another hand through his hair as he squeezes his eyes shut tight. It feels… weird, is probably a good word for it. James is working the ring slowly over his dick, and Aleks can picture his concentrated face, tongue poking out through his teeth, eyes focused, sweat on his temples.

It takes a bit of time more because of their inexperience than anything else, and Aleks has to stifle a shout when James shifts the ring again, widens it with his fingers as much as he can and then pulls his balls through, too. That hadn’t exactly been part of the plan, and Aleks makes an angry sound that’s immediately shushed.

“Just trust me, Aleks.” He sounds patient, much more patient than James usually ever does. “I told you, I looked this up. You just gotta trust me.”

Which, well, he _does,_ but he’s still got silicone wrapped around his fucking genitals and just about any guy would be balking a little bit at that, so he doesn’t feel bad about overreacting a little. He’s about to ask what the fuck he’s supposed to do next, but James says, “okay, now we just…” and jerks him, _hard._ It sends a wave of arousal right up his spine, sudden and intense.

Aleks jolts with a yell and then falls back again, shouts “what the _fuck_!” before James is laughing gleefully at him. It gets Aleks to look down, and the sight of it between his legs, the light blue ring wrapped around the base of his dick makes him feel strange in a good way, makes him tense up and let out a sharp breath. James immediately crawls up his body and kisses him soundly.

“You’re doing great,” James says, nuzzles into his neck, and it sounds sincere, and Aleks has to take a deep breath when James’s thigh rubs against his dick. It feels… it feels more intense, somehow, makes him shudder. “You’re doing great, Aleks, holy fuck.”

“Thanks,” Aleks tries to say dryly, but James is already kissing down his chest, and his cheek is hot when he lays his head down on Aleks’s stomach. He grins up at him, red in the cheeks, bright eyes staring up at him and Aleks has to take another deep breath, has to run his hands through his own hair and try to center himself again. James kisses his stomach and the muscles there jump and tense, and Aleks’s hands come down to twist into the comforter.

“You okay?” James continues, just resting now, and that gives Aleks a bit of a moment to collect himself.

“Haven’t started yet,” he says, and he can feel James’s laughter in his stomach.

“Do you feel good to keep going?”

Aleks considers that for a moment, sweat beading on his brow already. He feels… it’s definitely arousal but it’s sharper somehow, centered between his legs and pulsing gently. He’s not fully hard yet but James rubs a thumb across one of his nipples and it makes him shudder, makes his spine arch with it.

“Yeah,” he finally decides, “yeah, yeah, okay.”

James hums happily and scootches down the bed again, takes his own shirt off in the process. Aleks lifts up onto his elbows just to enjoy the view for a second, watches as James throws his shirt on the floor and then pushes the stray bits of hair back behind his ears. He’s still got blond there, and Aleks swallows as he watches James wrap one hand around the underside of his knee, lift his leg up. It puts Aleks’s dick more into his own view, and he can’t help but stare at himself. Wow. It... doesn't look that bad. It's strange and new, but. But it's not bad.

“Dude,” he says quietly, and James’s eyes flick up to look at him. He must see something on Aleks’s face because he grins, pushes Aleks’s leg up higher.

Aleks figures out his trajectory real quick but that doesn’t stop the first press of warmth and _wet_ against his asshole any less shocking; he arches as James presses his mouth to his ass and there’s that scratch of beard on the sensitive skin there that makes him moan. James is a champ at eating him out, and it shows. Aleks jumps when James presses his tongue against him, and oh, fuck, fuck he can feel it in his dick, how sharp and sudden his arousal is. It’s different, and it’s… fuck, it’s _good._

“Fuck,” he says out loud, squeaks before he can stop himself when James pushes him up farther, other hand pressed against the back of his thigh to bend him in half and make his access to Aleks’s ass easier. Aleks is a big fan of getting eaten out, it’s not a secret, but when James runs his tongue along the rim of his entrance and then _pushes_ it in it sends a new sort of fire up Aleks’s spine that makes him moan. “Fuck, James, Jesus Christ, _fuck._ ”

James makes an agreeable sort of noise that vibrates through him, wrings a sound out of him that’s more sharp consonants rather than any kind of words. His brain feels like it’s fizzing out as James slides a hand down, uses his thumb to spread his ass a little more and give him more space to work with. His other hand stays on the inside of Aleks’s knee, keeps him up while he works at him.

It feels… Aleks doesn’t know how it feels anymore. He’s getting harder, and James’s mouth is wet against his ass, but it’s sharper than it’s ever been, it makes him moan and scrabble at the sheets before he covers his face, slides his hands down to at last find the top of James’s head. It’s like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and he swallows thickly, stares at his own dick again. He’s flushed at the tip, leaking precome gently down onto his stomach, and he looks bigger somehow, more swollen than usual, a deeper red.

“Is this safe?” he asks, and his voice is thin. James just makes another noise, presses the flat of his tongue once against Aleks’s hole before he pulls back. “Is it, is it safe to keep this thing on me? James?”

“Yeah,” he says, voice rough, “yeah, for a little while. I looked it up. Remember?”

“You keep saying that, it’s not doing me any good,” Aleks manages, and James shifts then, presses his fingers against his bottom lip. It’s a question, a request, and Aleks swallows before parting his lips, lets James slip his index and middle fingers into his mouth. He still has a shit gag reflex, and he almost chokes for a second, but James just chuckles at him and pulls them out again, wet and shiny with saliva. He trails them down again, and Aleks tries to scowl.

“You’ve got lube. You’ve got lube _right there_ ,” he says, because he can’t seem to stop _talking,_ he’s so on edge.

James chuckles at him, rubs the tip of his finger against Aleks’s asshole again.

“Aleksandr,” he says, teasingly, and Aleks’s entire chest inflates with the force of his inhale as James slips his finger inside, “you’ve just got to _trust_ me. And don’t touch yourself.”

Words sort of fail him, after that. James does obediently squirt some lube onto his fingers as he presses in, first one finger to open him up and then two. He’s no stranger to James stretching him open, working at him until he’s almost willing to throw his pride away and beg. But when James finally finds his prostate and presses, it’s like he’s flattened right then and there. It rips out of him in a hoarse yell, and his dick twitches hard, sends another spurt of precome onto his stomach. He’s leaking _everywhere_.

“Good?” James asks, starts rubbing in circles. Aleks moans, writhes, tries to figure out with his muddled brain the sensations that he’s feeling. His dick’s a dark shade of red now, wet at the tip and laying against his belly, and the orgasm is puddling between his legs, drawing tight as James works at him with a precision saved solely for their sex life. Aleks swears he can see stars bursting behind his closed eyelids.

“Oh, fuck,” Aleks chokes, and James moves his fingers faster, “ohh, fuck James, _James,_ I’m—”

It feels like he should, but he _doesn’t._ He doesn’t come at all, because James pulls his hands away immediately and Aleks shudders all over, the wave receding before it can wash over him. His toes curl as he squirms and spasms, digs a heel into the small of James’s back as a warning and a complaint all at once.

James fucking _laughs_ at him, the prick.

“Feel good?” he asks, and Aleks tries to glare at him.

“What the fuck,” he says weakly, and James gives him a cheeky grin, runs his finger back over Aleks’s hole. He’s already puffy and sore there, and it feels like a surrender that he wants something in him, _badly,_ wants that stretch and fullness of either James’s dick or a toy, at this point he’s not really looking for specificity. James seems like he’s going to be an jackass tonight, though.

“That’s called _edging,_ Aleksandr,” James says proudly, and presses his finger in again. Aleks moans. “I’m gonna give you the goddamn orgasm of your entire fucking _life._ ”

Well, fuck. Aleks knows about edging, but only from an outsider’s perspective. He swallows thickly, looks down his body at James’s smug face and then thumps his head back again. He’s just got to breathe. There’s arousal still pumping through him in thick, needy pulses, and as James’s fingers press up inside of him again he moans weakly, holds on for the ride.

He’s not even sure he _could_ come, with the fucking thing around his cock. Aleks is flustered, red all over as he struggles to keep himself together while James simultaneously does his best to pull him apart. He hasn’t even touched Aleks’s dick yet, and Aleks is a little afraid to if he’s going to be honest. James’s fingers press at him again, harder, rub at his prostate until Aleks’s thighs are shaking and he’s panting wildly, scoots his ass down so he can hook his knees over James’s shoulders and just try to ride the wave of it.

This time it’s not James that stops the orgasm, though. It builds and grows and then it stops, forces Aleks to ride another wave of nearly-there until he’s making noises that mortify himself, loud whimpers and whines through an open mouth as he struggles, tries in vain to push himself over that edge. It doesn’t happen, and instead fades again.

“Fuck,” Aleks chokes, his entire body jerking but he _doesn’t come_ , and it’s frustrating as much as it is overwhelming. His dick is flushed dark now, his entire body feels like it’s on fire, nerve endings blazing as James pumps his fingers in and out, up to three now, stretching Aleks to near his breaking point but he can’t _come._ It’s like his own body won’t let him. “Shit, fuck, fucking—”

“Shh,” James coos at him, immediately ducks out from under Aleks’s legs and crawls up the bed to cup the nape of his neck and kiss him soundly. To his horror, Aleks can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, can feel how they slip down into the pillow underneath him. James’s motions rub up against his dick again and it’s like lightning, it jerks his hips up and makes him whimper. “Shh, babe, I got you.”

“Fuck you,” Aleks slurs thickly, hips moving of their own accord, trying to get some friction on his poor dick. “I hate you.”

“You don’t hate me,” James says patiently. “You love me.”

“Not right, not r-right now I don’t,” Aleks somehow forces out. There are still wet pulses running through him as James moves his hand down right back to where he started, rubs a circle against Aleks until he’s growling at him angrily. “Can you just, can you fucking, _fucking do something!_ ”

“I am,” James replies innocently. “I’m doing something right now!”

“ _James!_ ”

“Okay, okay.” James sighs loudly but it’s not very sincere, and Aleks spasms again when James presses his finger in once, testing. He must like what he finds, because he moves back down to the end of the bed, and Aleks can hear the sound of his belt jangling as he tugs his jeans and boxers off. Oh, thank fucking Christ. Aleks immediately twists himself into a better position, because he’s lost all sense of tact and decency at this point, just wants to fucking come. He wants to touch his dick, wants James inside him, wants a million and one things that can all happen if James just _lets him._

“Fuck, Aleks,” James breathes, and when Aleks manages to pry his eyes open he can see that James is hovering over him again, has one hand around his own dick and pumping a few times. Lucky bitch. “Fuck, you look really good right now.”

Aleks answers with a wriggle, shoves himself more down the bed and hopes his glower is enough to get his point across. It must, because James visibly swallows and moves forward, hand returning to the back of Aleks’s knee to lift him a bit higher. When the blunt head of James’s cock presses up against him, Aleks is beyond ready. He scoots, growls impatiently, and James huffs laughter as he starts to press it.

There’s never anything quite like it, in Aleks’s honest opinion. As James slowly slides into him, Aleks holds his breath and just lets himself feel it, the stretch and burn of it. It feels good, even with the way his dick is pulsing almost painfully between his legs now, practically begging him for release, and as James’s hips press flush against his ass, he finally lets himself breathe out.

“God,” James mutters, and shifts, presses in deep until Aleks moans. “Jesus, dude, you’re so tight.”

“Just,” Aleks says, wraps an arm around James’s neck to pull him in close, “fucking _move._ ”

For once, James simply does as he’s told. He starts to pump his hips, slowly at first to get Aleks used to the feel of it but then faster, breath puffing out against Aleks’s ear as James buries his face there, nips gently at the lobe. All of the pressure of it makes Aleks gasp weakly, the pressure of James’s dick inside of him, the pressure of the ring around him, the pressure of James’s solid weight on his chest as they move together. It feels good, feels amazing, but it’s still not _enough._

Another wave of not-orgasm runs him over like a truck and Aleks makes a frustrated, painful sound, finally finds it in himself to cast aside dignity and just grab a hold of James’s bun, bury his fingers in cold, thick curls as he starts to beg.

“James, _please,_ ” he chokes out, tries to twist and get friction off James’s belly, “fuck dude, please, please, I gotta come, dude, let me come, get this fucking thing _off_ me—”

James lifts his head, and he’s so flushed, eyes so glassy that Aleks is worried for a moment that he didn’t even hear him. But instead James just studies his face, and he must not find genuine distress there because he nods, presses a kiss to Aleks’s cheek and breathes there, “gotta take it off after, babe.”

Aleks _sobs,_ because _fuck no_ , he just wants to come _now,_ but James takes him by the wrist and guides his hand. The first real feel of anything against his dick has him gasping and writhing, too much sensation all at once between James in his ass and his own hand around his dick. James hasn’t even nailed his prostate yet and Aleks feels like he’s going to die.

He starts to jack himself off immediately in time with James’s steady thrusts, and it builds again, a crescendo of sensation and overstimulation that has him near tears. He can’t stop making noises, steady little spurts of sound as James fucks him and finally, _blessedly,_ James mumbles, “do it, come for me” and it _burns._

The orgasm sears through him like a fire, digs his heels into the mattress as he goes wire-tight underneath James and gasps. It pulses through him once, twice, three times, jerks his entire body with both the force of it and how hard James has started to fuck him in response. He’s not even sure _how_ he can orgasm, with the stupid fucking ring around his cock but he does, come spurting from his dick and landing all over his belly, his chest. He’s aware that he might be screaming but he can’t hear it over the ringing in his ears, over James’s thick, panting breaths as he whispers, “god, you’re beautiful, you’re gorgeous, Aleks, fuck, _fuck_ I love you—”

Everything fades into soft, pleasant gray as Aleks moans and collapses back against the pillows, lets James fuck him in a slower, steadier pace. It’s sending twinges of sensation through him, makes him gasp weakly and try to flinch away even as he wants James to finish, wants to hear him and feel him even though he’s still sort of pissed at him. Aleks finds the tie in James’s hair and tugs at it, pulls his hair free and then runs his hand through it tiredly but eagerly.

“Fuck,” James breathes and then moans loudly, coming with his eyes clenched tightly shut and his mouth open wide. Aleks pets at him, exhausted. They’re sticky and sweaty and Aleks can already feel warmth spreading inside of him that he can’t muster up any energy to care about. Every so often he twitches, another flash of aftershock that tenses all his muscles and makes him whimper softly, happily.

James finally collapses against him, sleepy and warm. He turns his head and Aleks can feel the gentle, happy smile against his skin as James starts to kiss him wherever he can reach, but as good as it feels Aleks isn’t having any of that shit. Not yet, at least.

“You’re not,” he croaks, clears his throat, “you are not falling asleep until you take this thing off my fucking dick, James.”

That gets him a loud groan of protest, but James sighs, pushes himself up to his elbows and then onto his haunches. He looks down at himself, at the white smear of Aleks’s come all over his stomach and wrinkles his nose.

“Dude, _gross!_ ”

“My cock, James,” Aleks says warningly, tilting his hips. James rolls his eyes but shifts down again, picks up the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers. It’s a bit of a process, since Aleks hisses and tries to flinch away at both the cold feeling of it and how oversensitive he still is. But eventually, James is able to soothe his balls out of the ring, and then his dick, slides it up and off and then leaves it somewhere on the bed.

Aleks breathes a sigh of relief, throws an arm over his eyes until James is hovering over him again and humming a kiss against his mouth.

“See,” he says, sounding pleased with himself, “that wasn’t so bad.”

Peering out from underneath his arm, Aleks studies him thoughtfully for a minute and then grins.

“Yeah, well,” he says, and pulls James down on top of him again. James doesn’t complain, but he still tenses up a bit at Aleks’s next words, and Aleks’s wicked little grin grows. “Next time let’s see how much you like it when it’s on _your_ dick instead.”


End file.
